


Aurora Borealis

by KittyHawk1903



Series: Нулогорск.fm [8]
Category: SCP Foundation, Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: F/F, Gen, Night Vale Community Radio, Nulogorsk, Radio, Romance, Russia, Нулогорск, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27440188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyHawk1903/pseuds/KittyHawk1903
Summary: "Когда я первый раз обратила внимание, мне сказали, что это ерунда. Что я не первая, но до меня все приходили к выводу, что это ерунда. Но мне было неважно, что там решали другие. Я хотела составить своё мнение."
Series: Нулогорск.fm [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2004694





	Aurora Borealis

**Author's Note:**

> Написано к заданию № 22 "И бездна улыбнётся в ответ" (карта старшего аркана таро 0, "Шут") марафона "Раскрываем карты" от Чумовых Историй (https://vk.com/plaguestories). Логическое продолжение предыдущего драббла "Инфополе".

Вечер пятницы складывался замечательно. По крайней мере, так считала радиоведущая, ну а её мнение, как правило, всегда было ориентиром для остальных. Это Елизавета успела заметить в первые же дни: подача радиоэфиров зачастую была субъективной до безобразия, и нередко на следующий день после того, как Марьяша выдавала собственную оценку событиями, той же оценки придерживалось большинство жителей города.  
В этом, пожалуй, не было ничего нового. С детства Елизавета привыкла к тому досадному факту, что люди склонны вестись, верить, доверять и перенимать чужие идеи. В детстве она этого не понимала, в юности это её бесило, а став немного старше, она и сама стала хладнокровно это использовать. Отчасти поэтому карьера себя ждать не заставила.  
Сама же майор Андреева могла иной раз в глаза и согласиться с чем угодно, но собственного мнения не меняла никогда. И по возможности действовала именно в согласии с ним, а не с чем угодно навязанным. Возможно, не лучший путь для служебной карьеры, однако у неё вполне получалось справиться.

\- И всё-таки. Почему Нулогорск? - спросила Марьяша, лениво ковыряя маленькой десертной вилкой пышную шарлотку. - Честное слово, не для эфира. Только для себя, обещаю - рот на замок.  
Она лучезарно улыбнулась, и Елизавета невольно улыбнулась в ответ.  
\- Сложно назвать одну причину. Скорее, целый комплекс. Множество маленьких деталей, по отдельности каждую можно было бы списать на совпадение, на случайность, на неточность... да на что угодно. Их так и списывали обычно, - майор пожала плечами и прервалась на пару секунд ради кофе. Капучино в этом кафе и впрямь был замечательный. Да и вишнёвое парфе на забавном блюдце в виде рыбки ничуть не уступало. - Все всегда говорили что-то вроде "да ну, ерунда". Или "быть такого не может". Или что-то ещё.  
Марьяша слушала внимательно, забывая про то, что иногда надо моргать, и чуть улыбалась.  
\- Когда я первый раз обратила внимание, мне сказали, что это ерунда. Что я не первая, но до меня все приходили к выводу, что это ерунда, - Елизавета усмехнулась, рассматривая узор на молочной пенке. - Но мне было неважно, что там решали другие. Я хотела составить своё мнение.  
\- И каким же оно стало? - аккуратно спросила Марьяша, когда пауза чуть затянулась.  
\- Довольно очевидно. Я решила, что этот город стоит того, чтобы увидеть его своими глазами, а не полагаться на какие-то обрывочные сведения невесть от кого, - Елизавета с лёгким сожалением отодвинула в сторону опустевшее блюдечко. На секунду ей показалось, что нарисованный серебряной и чёрной красками глаз рыбы подмигнул.  
Разумеется, просто показалось, и майор подняла взгляд на собеседницу. А вот та по-прежнему не моргала. Елизавета никак не могла уловить этого сознательно, и лишь на интуитивном уровне ощущала, что что-то не так в красивой и ладной картинке вокруг.  
\- Честно говоря, не так уж и легко было решиться на это путешествие, - призналась она. - Очень далеко на север от тех мест, где я последние семь лет прожила.  
\- Но этот маленький приветливый город стратегически важен и требует пристального внимания, - с улыбкой процитировала Марьяша слова, которые майор сказала в день своего приезда на маленькой, почти спонтанной пресс-конференции.  
\- У вас удивительная память, Марианна, - вежливо улыбнулась Елизавета. - Профессиональное, надо полагать?  
\- Может, перейдём на "ты"? - невозмутимо предложила радиоведущая. - И совсем не обязательно называть меня полным именем. Можно просто Марьяша. Как все.  
\- Вот теперь точно не стану сокращать, - заверила майор, и Марьяша снова улыбнулась. И было в этой улыбке что-то невыразимо жуткое и столь же очаровательное: наверное, как северное сияние в широком, высоком ночном небе.

Елизавета не пропускала ни одного радиоэфира. Приёмник был в её кабинете в штабе, старый и солидный, с великолепным качеством звука; приёмник был в квартире на Рыбацкой улице - новенький, с ярким дисплеем и кучей ненужных функций; магнитола в машине ловила волну просто отлично; а ещё Елизавета наконец купила себе маленькие простые наушники, чтобы иметь возможность слушать эфиры где угодно со своего телефона.  
Ведь ей непременно нужно быть в курсе всех новостей. Некоторые почему-то считали, что не в этом действительная цель Елизаветы, но в конце концов - она не была бы собой, если бы соглашалась с чужим мнением или если бы её собственное было таким же, как у большинства.  
Об этом даже сказала однажды радиоведущая, и честно говоря, под конец того эфира кончики ушей у Елизаветы были слегка красными. У неё вроде как всё нормально было с самооценкой, но невозмутимые и изящные комплименты Марьяши иногда вводили в лёгкий ступор. (Хотя где-то в глубине души слышать их было крайне приятно.)

Елизавета привыкла быть выше остальных - организовывать, руководить, раздавать указания, контролировать. И эта аура иной раз привлекала к ней, как мотыльков на огонь: сама того не замечая, она иной раз становилась путеводной звездой для тех, кто сомневался, кто искал авторитет и ориентир.  
Сама же она ставила себе ориентиры самостоятельно. Но иногда их подкидывала судьба, и она была уверена, что с Нулогорском произошло именно так. Множество маленьких деталей складывались в единое целое, переливались заманчивым северным сиянием, которого Елизавета пока ещё не видела своими глазами, и хотя решиться было достаточно сложно, в тот момент, когда она вышла из самолёта в маленьком, безлюдном аэропорте, где-то глубоко внутри вспыхнул знакомый азарт новизны.  
И сейчас, прожив в этом приветливом городке уже почти месяц, Елизавета была странно уверена в том, что это всего лишь начало - и что она точно не улетит отсюда первого ноября.  
В конце концов... ей очень хотелось увидеть северное сияние во всей его красе. И может быть, в тёплой компании. Как уж сложится судьба.


End file.
